Connor's MLP diffusion
by xremeidiot
Summary: A young boy named Connor, obviously, winds up in Equestria. Now he must find a way home before these episodes get him killed! Follows the show. It gets better after the first two episodes.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hi guys! I've wanted to do this for a while, and I'm finally doing it. Yay. So, it's my first MLP fic, but my second total. Technically, I haven't finished my first one, but I've been neglecting to work on it for a while now. I love HiE and self-insert stories, which people say there are too many of. I think there aren't enough! Who wouldn't want that kind of adventure in their life? It's something we crave! But, I'm rambling. Here is the prologue to my story, Connor's MLP diffusion. Please feel free to suggest other names.**

Prologue

It was the 25th of October, 5:00 AM, and Connor Vincent lay restless on his bed awaiting the alarm that went off every morning at 6:20. The fan spun silently overhead, keeping him under his covers to stave off the cold air. He had just recently woken up, he did not know why he woke up so early, but it was clockwork. Maybe it was because he would never wake up from an alarm anyway, it was mostly just to tell him how much longer he could stay in bad. Luckily, he put his iPod on the his charger/clock every night so he could read his favorite FFs. **(Don't know if I should give the title.)** He did this for about twenty minutes so he could recharge the iPod for school. He spent the rest of his time within the bed wiggling and squirming for friction.

*beep**beep**beep* Connor pressed the power button. He pulled the covers off of his pajama-less body (don't worry there's underwear), and made a dash for the closet, since it was cold. He put on some jeans and a pacman shirt with caption nom nom nom, grabbed his backpack and made his way downstairs. His mother had already left for work and his father was out walking the dog. He made himself a waffle, poured a glass of milk and drank it with his vitamin D pill and his prozac (aspergers). At 6:57, he left to go to the bus, and start yet another school day.

…

The bell had rung for 6th period, his favorite. Game design. He pulled out his ear buds to listen to some music on YouTube while he worked. He started with "Pedal to the Metal" by Kazzer as he made his next level. Throughout the rest of the period, he listened to "To be Loved" by Papa Roach, and various YouTube poops. At 2:30, the last bell rang, and the students all poured out of the classroom to get back home. Connor found his bus, Route 123, and got a seat at the front. He pulled out his tablet and played some Fruit Ninja, for he was hopelessly addicted to it.

"Hey, where's Katy?" asked his sister's friend.

"Oh, um, she's got colorguard today." he replied.

"Ok."

The bus made three stops, the last being Connor's.

"'Kay guys, have a good day!" said his bus driver.

Connor waved to her as he got off. He got back to his house and punched in the code to the garage. Once inside, he closed it and opened the door to the house. To his right was the laundry room, where his golden retriever Buddy was lying down.

"Hi puppy!" said Connor cheerfully.

Buddy scrambled up to his feet awkwardly like always, and began walking to the sliding glass back door. Connor let him outside, and went to go take off his jacket. When he turned around, Buddy was right at the door.

"I'm not gonna give you a treat for doing nothing, Buddy..." Connor said to Buddy across the screen.

Buddy started barking. Connor just turned around to ignore him until he decided to stop. However, a minute went by, and Buddy just kept barking. Connor was getting worried. Buddy never did this, never. Finally, Connor gave in and let Buddy inside. He ran up to Connor and just looked up at him while whining.

"Okay, okay, I'll give you a treat." Connor held up a small cracker waiting for Buddy to sit.

He just kept whining. Almost as if he was crying. He started walking away in circles, continuing to look at Connor with a sad; no, WORRIED look. Connor gently laid the treat on the end table and walked to the phone. This wasn't normal, so he decided to tell his father and follow his instructions. He called the number from the directory.

"...Hello?" his father answered.

"Dad, something's wrong with Buddy!" Connor said fearfully.

"What do you mean?" his father asked.

"Well, he's-"

Connor didn't get to finish because there was a loud crackling noise. He dropped the phone, and Buddy started going ballistic. All of a sudden, lightning struck the inside of the house! Connor feared for his life, when he realized the lightning seemed to come from him! He picked the phone with extreme urgency.

"Connor! What's happening?!" his father demanded to know.

"Dad! Come home now!" Connor yelled.

Little did he know, he was about to be ripped away from his life. His father, mother, step-mother, step-father, Buddy, his 5 brothers, his sister Katy, everyone. There was a ghost of a rainbow, and then everything was black.

"Connor? Are you there?" said the lonely, discarded phone.

…

When Connor woke up, he couldn't see anything. He had trouble remembering what he was doing here. Then he remembered something crazy happening back at the house. He began feeling himself, first to make sure he was alive, second to see if he had any injuries. Things seemed strange. He felt unnaturally smooth. His mouth also felt weird. His braces were gone! But these things were miniscule compared to what he discovered next. He never felt any clothes.

"Oh... Good... Grief..."****

Okay! I will begin episode one shortly. 3rd person seems like it is going to work this the best, by the way. Tell me what you think everyone. I kinda like this intro better than the one for my first story, if I do say so myself.


	2. Friendship is Magic part 1

**Friendship is Magic part 1**

A violet unicorn pony was sitting under a shady tree in a grassy patch in the middle of her home town; Canterlot. She was reading a book, saying the contents out loud to herself.

"Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies.

But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon. *lightning crackle* She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night.

Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since. Hmm... Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before... but where?"

Meanwhile, the mislaid young man sat in the dark room, wondering where he was and why he was there. Not to mention the fact he wasn't wearing clothes. He held his arms all around him, feeling for a wall or door of some sort. He slowly walked forward until he hit something solid. He slid his hands around the object, and found some sort of spherical object attached to it. 'A door handle!' He decided to turn it slowly, in case anyone was around to notice him au naturel. The room on the other side was extremely spacious. The walls were covered in shelves filled with books. The color scheme of the room was mostly some shade of blue, and there was one wall that was replaced by a massive window. It was all a little overwhelming to the boy, and a bit familiar.

…

Twilight was walking down the road until she encountered three unicorn ponies.

"There you are, Twilight! Moondancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come?" asked the off-white pony in the middle of the group.

"Oh, sorry, girls... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on." she replied with an awkward smile.

She then made a bolt for the tower where she resided and studied.

"[sigh] Does that pony do anything except study? I think she's more interested in books than friends." said one of the unicorns Twilight fled from.

"I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony." the lavender mare said to herself.

She ran past two more unicorn ponies who tried to wave to her, but she paid them no mind. She had reached the stairs of the tall, ivory tower and began to climb.

The boy in the closet was racking his mind, trying to think of where he had seen this room before, when he heard light footsteps coming from outside his field of view. He dared to open the door slightly wider to see who it was. It was a small, reptilian, humanoid being with a tail, purple scales, and green spines, carrying a small red box with a yellow bow. Connor gasped, then immediately hid back inside what he deduced to be a closet of some sort. That was undoubtedly Spike the dragon.

Spike walked out to the balcony, present in hand, and was knocked back with an "Oof!" when he reached the door, which slammed open suddenly to reveal Twilight Sparkle.

"Spike! Spi-ike! Spike?"

Spike sat up holding his head with one claw and groaned.

"There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies. What's that for?" Twilight asked, referring to the crumpled gift impaled on Spike's tail.

Spike looked back in surprise. "Well, it was a gift for Moondancer, but..." the stuffed bear within fell out and landed with a squeak.

"Oh Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing." Twilight said to him.

"But we're on a break!" Spike protested.

Twilight ignored him and used her magic to sift through various books too high for her to reach.

"No, no, no... no, no, no! [grunts] Spike!" she called in frustration.

"It's over here!" called from afar, holding a book in one hand and hanging on to a ladder with the other.

Twilight summoned the book to her, with Spike still holding on to it. He landed on the ground with a smack.

"Ah! Elements, Elements, E, E, E... Aha! Elements of Harmony, see: Mare in the Moon?" the lavender pony pondered out loud to herself.

"Mare in the Moon? But that's just an old ponies' tale." Spike said as he replaced the books Twilight took out.

"Mare, mare... aha! The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal! [gasp] Spike! Do you know what this means?" Twilight exclaimed in fear.

"No- whoa!" Spike said as he landed on Twilight's back after losing his balance on the ladder.

"Take a note please, to the Princess." she said.

"Okie dokie." Spike replied as he slid off her tail and took out a quill and parchment.

"My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!"

"Hold on. Preci... preci..." the young assistant interrupted as he tried to spell the word.

"Threshold." Twilight responded.

"Threh..." Spike tried, but couldn't spell that either.

"Uh, brink?"

Spike just looked at her in confusion.

"Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen!" Twilight explained.

This allowed the young dragon to continue the letter.

"For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

"Twilight Sparkle. Got it!" Spike finished.

"Great! Send it."

"Now?" he asked.

"Of course!" Twilight answered.

"Uh, I dunno, Twilight, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow." Spike reminded her.

"That's just it, Spike. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!" Twilight pressed on.

"Impera... impera..." Spike thought he needed to write that down.

"Important!" Twilight shouted.

"Okay, okay!" Spike replied in surprise and sent the letter to the princess with his fire breath. "There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath..." Spike warned.

"Oh, I'm not worried, Spike. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me." Twilight said.

Spike belched out a letter from the princess.

"See? I knew she would want to take immediate action." Twilight told him.

"[clears throat] My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely." Spike recited.

"Mm-hm!"

"But you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!" Spike finished.

Twilight gasped at this. Little did the two know, they were being watched. Connor slowly pulled his head back inside the closet. 'Oh god, oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god! Wh-what am I gonna do?' He looked back outside, and saw that the two were already walking away to see what the princess had planned for them. In a moment of panic, he decided to call out to them.

(rewind)(AU: Hope I do good on my own scene...)

"I-I don't understand! What does she mean?" Twilight asked, surprised at what the letter said.

"Maybe she thinks you could use some fresh air." Spike joked.

"Come on Spike, we should go see what she wants me to do" Twilight said.

The two began walking down to the stairs, but stopped with a surprised jump when they heard a voice.

"W-wait!" came a voice that sounded like that of a teenaged colt from behind the two.

They looked back with wide eyes. Twilight spoke up first.

"Hello? Is someone in here?" she asked in the general direction of where the voice came from.

They heard a door creak open. A timid voice came from within. "Um, I'm in here..."

"Who are you? And what are you doing in there?" Twilight asked as she and Spike walked closer to the door.

The door suddenly closed, surprising the two further.

"I- uh, can you help me?" said the colt, or at least what she thought was a colt.

"Hold on there. Why are you hiding in that closet?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know, I just woke up in here..."

"Okaaayyy... But why are you HIDING?" Twilight pressed.

"I don't want you guys to see me..."

Twilight sighed at the obviousness of the answer. "And why not?"

"I can't say. Could you please do me a favor? Please?" the mystery being asked desperately.

"Ugh, okay. What?"

"First, um, can you bring me a sack or something? Big enough to fit in." the boy gave his strange request.

Spike went off and retrieved one. "Uh, here you go."

"Could you throw it in?"

He tossed it in. There could be heard all manner of shuffling noises coming from within. Twilight and Spike looked at each other with confused expressions. Finally, the noises stopped.

"Okay. Now uh, can you take me with to where you're going?" asked the colt sheepishly.

"Why, and how?" Twilight asked, getting a little irritated with how short this colt was being with her.

"Sorry. I'm just in a really bad spot." the colt said, catching on to her tone. "Could you use your magic to carry me while I'm in the bag?" he asked hopefully.

"Okay, but WHY?" Twilight urged.

"I just don't want anyone to see me. Please, I didn't do anything wrong, I swear." he begged.

Something told Twilight to give the poor kid a break. "...Alright"

…

Twilight, Spike and the colt in the bag were riding in a pegasus drawn carriage.

"My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends!" Spike read aloud from a letter from the princess.

Twilight only sighed in reply.

"Look on the bright side, Twilight. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?" Spike tried to cheer her up.

Twilight was silent for a moment, then said "Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return."

"Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said?" Spike asked.

"She said to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends." the lavender mare responded.

"Um, I don't mean to be nosy, but she did say making friends was an 'essential task'..." the boy asked from the bag.

"[sigh] You don't understand. Nightmare Moon tried to shroud Equestria in eternal night! Think of the ramifications! Crops won't grow, nopony will feel the sun's warmth again, it'll be awful! That's why I must take this seriously, and you two should as well." Twilight told them.

The pegasus guards landed and let out a whinny.

"Thank you, sirs." Twilight thanked them.

Twilight levitated the bag out of the carriage, and they flew off. Connor peeked his head out enough so nopony could see him. He saw a certain pink party pony in the distance.

"Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about." the pink mare had stopped in front of the two. "Come on, Twilight, just try!" Spike urged.

"Um... hello?" Twilight attempted to make conversation with crazy haired mare.

The pink pony jumped in the air, let out a prolonged gasp and sped off. Twilight could only look in confusion.

"Well, that was interesting all right." Twilight broke the silence.

Spike merely sighed.

…

The three were on their way to the first stop. Spike was reading aloud from a list.

"Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres." he said as they reached the expansive apple orchard.

They all heard a loud "Yeehaw!" and saw a blonde haired, orange furred pony running straight for an apple covered tree. She made a 180 degree turn right before she reached it and kicked the trunk with her back hooves with great force, knocking all the apples down. She crossed her forelegs in a self congratulatory manner.

"[sigh] Let's get this over with..." Twilight said begrudgingly. "Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-" she tried to say but was stopped by two hooves shaking hers.

"Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!" the orange farm pony known as Applejack said.

"Friends? Actually, I-" Twilight once again tried to speak.

"So, what can I do you for?" Applejack interrupted.

Twilight couldn't answer at the moment because her hoof was still shaking vigorously. Spike grabbed it to make it stop and snickered.

"[clears throat] Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?" Twilight asked.

"We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?" Applejack asked back.

"As long as it doesn't take too long..." Twilight answered as Applejack ran over and rang a triangle.

"Soup's on, everypony!" she shouted.

Twilight and Spike were dragged to a large table by a mob of ponies with the boy in the bag in tow.

"Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?" AJ said.

"Thanks, but I really need to hurry-" Twilight tried to decline.

"This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... [deep breath] Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests." Applejack recited.

"[snort] Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'..." Granny Smith said tiredly while slowly walking to the table

"Why, I'd say you're already part of the family!" Applejack said as she patted Twilight on the back.

Twilight spit out the food in her mouth and laughed nervously.

"Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way." she said, trying to move on.

"Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" the filly called Applebloom asked with sad looking eyes.

"Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do..." Twilight responded kind of sadly.

The extended family let out some disappointed sighs.

"...fine." Twilight gave in.

She was met with excited cheers. The ponies and dragon all ate various apple treats for a time. While nopony was looking, a strange, yellow-mixed-with-pink appendage eased it's way out of the bag Twilight brought with her. Attached to the end of said appendage were five smaller ones, with one of them extended. It touched Twilight's back leg for a brief moment, then retreated back into the bag.

'What was that?' Twilight thought.

"Psst."

She looked down at the bag by her side.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"Can I have an apple please?" the boy asked.

Twilight levitated an apple into the bag.

"Thank you." the boy said.

Twilight didn't hear this, because she was looking for whatever touched her on the leg.

…

Twilight and Spike were walking down the street to their next destination.

"Food's all taken care of, next is weather." Spike said while looking at the checklist.

"Ugh... I ate too much pie..." Twilight groaned with a distended belly.

Some munching sounds came from the bag. "Mm! I didn't know apples could be this good. Thanks for letting me have some."

"Hey, can I have some?" Spike asked.

"Sur- eh, sorry, all out." Connor said quickly.

He actually had more, but couldn't risk them seeing his hand before he was ready to show them.

"Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds." Spike pondered out loud.

Twilight looked around the sky and saw several clouds.

"Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she." she remarked.

Suddenly, something crashed into Twilight at high speed, which made her drop the bag with a painful sounding thud. She wound up underneath a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail in a muddy puddle. The blue mare noticed this and laughed sheepishly.

"Uh, 'scuse me?" she said, a little late of course. "Lemme help you."

She sped off and returned with a dark gray cloud. She put it above Twilight's head and jumped on it to release the water within. Twilight was soaked.

"Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no, don't thank me, you're quite welcome." Rainbow said, before seeing that Twilight's mane was all puffed up.

Rainbow Dash couldn't contain her laughter as she fell over from Twilight's odd look. Spike followed suit a second later. The purple mare could only sigh at their immaturity.

"Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash." she said.

"The one and only. Why, you heard of me?" Rainbow said proudly.

"I heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear. [sigh] I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather." Twilight said.

"Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing." RD responded.

"Practicing for what?" Twilight asked.

"The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!" Dash said excitedly, pointing at a poster for the Wonderbolts.

"The Wonderbolts?" Twilight clarified.

"Yep!"

"The most talented flyers in all of Equestria?"

"That's them!"

"Pfft, please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day." Twilight taunted

"Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat." Dash boasted.

"Prove it." Twilight challenged.

Rainbow took to the sky and started bucking clouds in a spectacular fashion, making them dissappear.

"Loop the loop around, and wham! What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging." Dash said as she finished clearing the clouds.

Twilight and Spike were both astonished at the speed the job was done.

"You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more." Rainbow said as she took off to continue practicing her tricks.

"Wow, she's amazing!" Spike complimented.

He then chuckled again at Twilight's mane. She let out a frusterated sigh as she went to pick up the bag she dropped.

"Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it!" Spike told her as he followed.

He then looked at the bag, and noticed there were a couple apples beside it.

"Hey! You said there weren't any left!" Spike said to the colt in the bag.

The only response he got was a groan. Twilight started walking to the next destination, carrying the boy with her magic. Spike walked alongside with has arms crossed, an apple in is claw, another in his mouth and an angry expression on his face.

"Do you have any MORE in there? Or are you, 'All out?'" Spike said with air quotes and tangible sarcasm.

"[groan] What happened? My head is killing me..." Connor thought out loud.

"Were you sleeping?" Spike asked.

"I don't know, did you drop me?" Connor asked Twilight.

"Sorry about that, there was an incident with the weather pony. I must have dropped you on your head when she crashed into me." Twilight responded.

"Ah."

"Why'd you lie about the apples?" Spike questioned.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked worriedly.

"You said there were no more. I found some lying next to the bag after Twilight dropped you! I'm hungry too ya know!" Spike answered.

"W- I uh, it's... I just- I don't you guys to see my ha-OOF! My hoof... Not yet at least." Connor responded, getting a strange look from both Twilight and Spike.

"Why's that?" Twilight asked.

"Let's just say I'm not normal... OH! Where are we going right now?" the boy asked with urgency.

"We're checking on decorations at, uhm, let's see... [checks list] Carousel Boutique." Spike answered, his suspicion of this colt growing.

"When we get there, I need you to get me a, a... Quill, and uh, parchment. I need some things made. Oh, and a room where I can be alone until I finish drawing what I need. After that, can you give whoever works there the paper for me?" Connor asked anxiously.

"You certainly are high maintenance... Fine. But when we get to the library, you have a LOT of explaining to do." Twilight said.

...

"Decorations. Beautiful..." Spike said as the two walked into the boutique.

"Yes, the decor is coming along nicely. This oughta be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed." Twilight said.

"Not the decor, her!" Spike corrected.

They looked to see a white unicorn with a stylish purple mane levitating ribbons to choose the right one. Spike couldn't stop staring.

"No, no, no, oh! Goodness no." the unicorn said to herself.

"How are my spines? Are they straight?" asked, making himself presentable.

"Good afternoon-" Twilight was interrupted before she could finish her introduction.

"Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help yo- [yelp] Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!" the unicorn known as Rarity asked, refering to Twilight's poofed up hair.

"Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair!" she said.

"Out of my hair? What about your hair?!" Rarity said, pushing Twilight to a room to fix her up.

"Wait! Where are we going?! Help!" Twilight yelped as Spike followed with lovestruck eyes.

"Spike, wait!" Connor whispered before he got too far away.

"Huh? Uh what?" Spike asked.

"I'm gonna need you to get the stuff I need. Just bring the quill and parchment, I'll find a place to draw what I need." Connor said.

"Got it." Spike responded as he searched the room for the materials Connor needed. "Say, I don't remember hearing your name." Spike said.

"You'll probably find it a bit weird... It's Connor." the boy said.

"That is pretty weird. No offense." Spike said, catching his rudeness. For once.

Spike brought the materials he found and laid them down by the bag.

"Thanks. Can you wait with Twilight for a minute? I'll slip this under the door when it's ready." Connor said.

"Got it." Spike said with a little salute, which Connor couldn't see, and went to see how Twilight was doing.

...

"No, no, uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too... shiny. Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from." Rarity said while making an outfit for Twilight.

"[wincing] I've... been sent... from Canterlot... to-" Twilight tried to say before being launched by the corset she was wearing.

"Canterlot?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamor, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I... Emeralds?! What was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!" Rarity said as she ran off to get some.

"Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!" Twilight said as she ran off.

Spike sighed as he went to follow her. He stopped when he heard a noise like paper. He looked back to see a piece of parchment sitting close to the door they entered from. It was the design Connor needed.

"Hmm, where did she go?" Rarity asked as she came back in.

"Oh, um, she needs to go check on the preperations. But, do you think you could make these?" Spike asked, holding up the design.

"Of course. Just give me a few minutes." Rarity said.

Rarity only took a few minutes to make what Connor needed. Spike thanked her and went back to the room Connor was in. As he was opening the door, he heard shuffling noises and saw some- THING, go into the bag. He looked around for a second.

"Uh, Connor? Are you here?" Spike asked.

"Yes, did'd you get the clothes?" Connor asked back.

"Yep."

"Cool. Just leave 'em by the bag and wait outside for, let's say, one minute." Connor instructed.

Spike did what Connor said. Meanwhile, Connor cautiously crawled out of the bag, and put on his new clothes. They were pretty comfy and fit fairly well. Connor congratulated himself on the measurements he made, and Rarity for making a human outfit so well. It felt strange with no underwear, but he wasn't complaining. He got back in the sack to wait for Twilight and Spike's return.

...

Meanwhile, Spike had just walked out the door. He couldn't see Twi anywhere.

"Twilight? Twilight, you there?" he called out.

He looked in the distance, and saw Twilight looking around, calling out HIS name.

"Twilight! Over here!" Spike called out.

"Spike, where were you?! You had me worried sick!" she said scoldingly.

"Sorry, I had to get Connor his clothes because you ran off." Spike answered.

"Connor?"

"Oh, that's the colt's name."

Spike then realized it had been more than a minute.

...

'What's taking him so long?' Connor worried to himself.

Just he came to the conclusion he was abandoned, he heard the creaking of a door. It was quiet for a second, then he heard Twilight's voice.

"Sorry for leaving you here like that." she said as she picked up the bag.

"[Relieved sigh] That's ok. Let's just get goin'" Connor said.

...

The three were walking to their next destination.

"Wasn't she wonderful?" Spike said, referring to Rarity

"Focus, Casanova. What's next on the list?" Twilight reminded.

"[clears throat] Oh, uh, music! It's the last one!" Spike answered.

The three could hear a choir of birds providing fanfare in the distance. One of them, a bluejay, was a bit off key. The pony conducting them, a pegasus with yellow fur and a pink mane and tail, stopped them and addressed the jay.

"Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm. Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off. Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three-"

"Hello!" Twilight said suddenly, startling the birds and pegasus.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful. [pause] I'm Twilight Sparkle. [pause] What's your name?" Twilight asked.

"[very quietly] Um... I'm Fluttershy." was the response.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Twilight asked again.

"[even quieter] Um... My name is Fluttershy."

"Didn't quite catch that."

At this point the pony known as Fluttershy merely sqeaked and hid behind her mane. Her bird choir had flown back on their branches during the silence.

"Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work!"

Sqeaking...

"Oookay. Well, that was easy." Twilight thought out loud as she started walking away with Spike on her back.

"[gasp] A baby dragon! Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute!" Fluttershy said, being brought out of her shell by a new small creature.

"Well, well, well...!" Spike said, enjoying being admired.

"Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say!"

"Well, in that case we'd better be going." Twilight said, trying to get some alone time.

"Wait, wait! What's his name?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm Spike." Spike answered.

"Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?"

"Well, what do you wanna know?"

"Absolutely everything."

This caused Twilight to groan in frustration as she knew this could take a while.

"Well... I started out as a cute little purple and green egg..."

...

"...and that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today?" Spike asked.

"Oh, yes, please!"

"I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep." Twilight said.

"No I don't- whoa!" Spike tried to say before he was thrown off Twilight's back.

"Aww, wook at dat, he's so sweepy he can't even keep his widdle bawance!" Twilight said in a baby voice.

"Poor thing, you simply must get into bed..." Fluttershy said as she picked up Spike and flew into the library.

"Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, g'night!" Twilight assured as she pushed Fluttershy out.

"Huh. Rude much?" Spike remarked.

"Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?" Twilight asked.

"Surprise!" said a crowd of ponies as the lights came on.

One of them blew a kazoo in Twilight's face, prompting a groan of annoyance.

"Surprise! Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?" the pink ball of energy from earlier that day asked.

"Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet." Twilight replied, clearly losing her patience.

"Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all [deep gasp], remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony in Ponyville!"

Twilight just groaned and walked to the snack table for a drink.

"And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went [deep gasp]! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!" Pinkie said as the four other ponies Twilight met that day gathered around.

Twilight's face turned red as she began to tear up, looking like she had something in her mouth.

"Are you all right, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

Twilight then breathed fire and ran upstairs for something to cool her mouth down.

"Aww, she's so happy she's crying!" Pinkie said, oblivious to what was wrong.

"'Hot sauce'. Ooh..." Spike said as he picked up the bottle Twilight poured.

Pinkie then tipped the sauce onto a cupcake and ate it to the surprise of those watching.

"What? It's good!" she claimed.

Meanwhile, Connor and the bag he was in were lying right in front of the entrance. A few ponies were getting curious. Not knowing how close he was to being discovered made his heart beat fast in fear. Luckily, Spike noticed his predicament.

"[Nervous laughter] I'm just gonna take her stuff upstairs. Be right back."

Spike then ran over and started dragging the bag to the stairs. The ponies nearby decided to just continue having fun. Spike reached the stairs panting slightly. When he realized he would have to drag Connor up by himself, he groaned. He started climbing. Whenever Connor got to a new step, his body would make a loud thump. This soon attracted attention.

"Uh, [nervous laughter] sure is a lot of laundry." Spike said with a nervous smile.

This seemed to do the trick, but some ponies couldn't help but feel a tad suspicious.

...

The door to Twilight's room opened to reveal a panting Spike holding Connor's bag. He closed the door, and sat down from exhaustion.

"Ow! Did you have to slam me against the stairs like that?" Connor asked, letting it all out now that he wasn't being watched.

"Maybe not, if you didn't weigh so much." Spike rebuked.

"Alright you two, that's enough." Twilight said as she got down from the bed she was lying in. "Now, time for you to answer some questions." Twilight said to Connor as Spike walked to her side.

"[Sigh] Okay then." Connor said nervously.

"First of all, why have you insisted on being carried around in a bag all day?" Twilight asked.

"I'll show you, but don't scream or anything please." Connor requested, his heart pounding, both fearing and anticipating this moment.

Twilight and Spike looked at each other, wondering why he would ask this. How different could he possibly be? The bag sat upright, and two strange... THINGS grabbed the edges of the opening of the bag and pulled them down, revealing quite a sight. It was a creature that descriprion seemed to evade for the two witnesses. It had what seemed like a dirty blonde mane, was wearing the outfit they got from Rarity, was sitting criss-cross with what seemed like it's hind legs, and had GRASPERS at the end of it's forelegs. It also had similar looking appendeges at the end of it's hind legs, but the digits were miniscule in comparison. It's face was not that unlike a pony's, but it was a little flatter at the mouth. But the most disturbing looking part was that it had no other fur or hair other than it's mane. It's eyes were squeezed shut in worry.

Spike yelped in surprise and hid behind Twilight, who had wide eyes. It took a deep breath and opened it's eyes.

"There, now you know." it said, with the same voice the two had heard all day.

"What, ARE you?" Twilight asked in amazement.

"A human..."

"A what?" Spike asked as he leaned his head from behind Twilight's leg.

"HU-MAN. You probably don't know what that is though. I'm not from here."

"What do you mean, 'you're not from here'? Where ARE you from? And what are you doing here? Why were you in that closet?" Twilight asked.

Connor explained everything he could to them. He told them there were no ponies where he came from, and that his was the dominant species. As for why he was there and how he got there, he could only say he passed out in his home and woke up in the closet. He also couldn't explain why he was naked, but said that everyone wore clothes where he came from.

"Wow... from the sound of it, you could be from an entirely different world. Wait a minute, what if this another sign of Nightmare Moon's return? It can't just be a coincidence!" Twilight said with worry.

"That does sound pretty right..." Spike added.

"Maybe, but, what am I gonna do? How am I ever gonna get home?"

"[Sigh] I don't know, but right now we've got bigger problems. Nightmare Moon is going to return soon." Twilight said.

"Well, while you guys think of something, I'm gonna go have some fun." Spike said as he left the room.

Twilight sighed at Spike's lack of care for the disaster she feared was about to happen.

"Well, you're probably tired. Hang on." Twilight said as she conjured a simple bed at the side of the room. Connor thanked her and got into it.

...

Twilight had her pillow on her head to drown out the disco music coming from downstairs. Suddenly, Spike came in with a lampshade on his head.

"Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie's starting 'pin the tail on the pony'! Wanna play?" he asked.

"No! All the ponies in this town are crazy! Do you know what time it is?!" Twilight responded angrily.

"It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party!" Spike said before going back down.

Twilight mocked him as he left.

"Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it!" she said to herself.

"'Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night.'" she recited.

"I hope the Princess was right... I hope it really is just an old ponytale..."

"C'mon, Twilight, it's time to watch the sunrise!" Spike said as he came back in.

Connor watched them leave with one eye open. As soon as the door closed, he got out of the bed and walked to the window. He saw all the ponies heading for the town hall, then looked at the moon. He wondered how his presence would affect the outcome of the episode. He decided to light a nearby candle and find something to read while he was alone.

...

A crowd of ponies had gathered at the town hall to see the sunrise. Pinkie was standing next to Twilight and Spike.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went [deep gasp] but I mean really, who can top that?" Pinkie said without breaking a sweat.

The mayor of Ponyville was now onstage, ready to introduce their princess.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration! [ponies cheering] In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria..."

"Ready?" Fluttershy said to her bird choir.

"...Princess Celestia!" the mayor announced.

The curtain opened, but the princess wasn't there. Many ponies gasped.

"This can't be good." Twilight said to herself.

"Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!" the mayor assured.

"Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?" Pinkie said obliviously.

"She's gone!" Rarity said after looking backstage.

"Ooh, she's good." Pinkie said.

She then gasped, along with many other ponies, at a strange bluish purple mist that swirled onto the stage, and took the form of a menacing black alicorn.

"Oh no... Nightmare Moon!" Twilight said to herself.

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces." The alicorn called Nightmare Moon said.

"What did you do with our Princess?!" Rainbow Dash said angrily as she started flying ttowards NM.

"[muffled] Whoa there, Nelly..." Applejack stoped Rainbow by grabbing her tail with her mouth.

"[chuckle] Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" the dark alicorn asked.

"Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty-" Pinkie was silenced by Applejack with a muffin/cupcake.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" Nightmare asked, scaring several ponies, including Fluttershy and her birds.

"I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!" Twilight claimed.

"Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here."

"You're here to... to... [gulp]" Twi said nervously.

"[chuckle] Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" Nightmare Moon said, letting out a sinister laugh.

Lightning crackled all around the town hall, and Twilight looked at Nightmare Moon in fear. It looked like it was up to her to save Equestria.

**(Wow, took longer than I thought. Can't wait til I finish part 2! Let me know how I'm doing please, thank you very much. Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited!)**


	3. Friendship is Magic part 2

Last time on Connor's MLP Diffusion

"Dad, something's wrong with Buddy!" Connor said fearfully.

"Dad, come home now!" Connor yelled.

"Connor? Are you there?" said the lonely, discarded phone.

"Wwait!"

came a voice that sounded like that of a teenaged colt from behind the two.

"I just don't want anyone to see me. Please, I didn't do anything wrong, I swear." he begged.

"Hey, can I have some?" Spike asked.

"Sur- eh, sorry, all out." Connor said quickly.

"Do you have any MORE in there? Or are you, 'All out?'" Spike said with air quotes and tangible

sarcasm.

"You certainly are high maintenance... Fine. But when we get to the library, you have a LOT of

explaining to do." Twilight said.

* * *

Friendship is Magic part 2

Nightmare stood on the balcony laughing evilly.

"Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is!" the mayor said as royal guards rushed to

attack Nightmare.

"Stand back, you foals!" she warned, striking them with lightning.

She turned to mist and flew through the doors once the guards were down. Rainbow broke free

of Applejack's grip and chased Nightmare outside.

"Come back here! [pants] Nighttime? Forever?" Rainbow looked down to see Twilight fleeing

from the scene. "Where's she going?" she pondered aloud.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Connor had found a small journal in the main room during Twilight's absence. He figured it was

best to document what was happening to him. If he ever made it back to his world, it would be a

great reminder of this remarkable event. If not, well, perhaps it would provide him some strange

comfort in being able to tell the entire truth to SOMETHING. He didn't like lying, but he knew he'd

have to to preserve whatever integrity in the show his mere presence hadn't already removed.

'_Day 1_

I've somehow landed in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. When I woke up this

morning, I had no clothing. There was something else about me that seemed different. I felt,

renewed. I can only describe it as like I was just born. Not only that, but my braces were gone. I

don't think I need them anymore though, because my teeth are perfect now. Seriously, perfect.

I'm not complaining, but I wish I knew how it happened. The room I woke up in was a closet in

TWILIGHT SPARKLE'S tower library. For some reason I can't explain, she didn't turn me in to

the authorities when I revealed myself. Well, revealed my presence. No way I was gonna let

someone see me naked. I've got to remember to ask her why she gave me a chance. It's been

a while since she and the others went to watch the sunrise, so I better think of a good way to

introduce myself to the others.'

This was all he could write before Twilight burst through the door, surprising Connor to the point

of flinching. She trotted upstairs and laid Spike down on his bed.

"Uh... We gotta stop Nightmare!..." he said, too tired to even open his eyes.

"You've been up all night, Spike. You are a baby dragon after all." Twilight said to him as she put

a blanket over him.

She went back downstairs to find Connor with a slightly surprised expression.

"Um, hi again." he said plainly.

"Not now! Nightmare Moon is back, help me find something on the elements of harmony! Quick!"

Twilight ordered.

Connor searched around aimlessly, having no luck in finding something about the elements. One

reason was that he didn't want to mess the story up, and another was that he didn't know where

to look anyway. It had been a long while since he watched this episode, and was having trouble

remembering important ques. Like the arrival of a certain rainbowmaned

pegasus.

"Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of

Harmony?" Twilight said to herself as she searched and scanned through many books.

"And just what are the Elements of Harmony?" said Rainbow Dash as she flew out of nowhere

and into Twilight's face.

Connor jumped again at the surprise, and dropped the book he was holding. Somehow, Rainbow

didn't notice.

"And how did you know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a spy?" she said accusingly,

before Applejack and the other four came in.

"Simmer down, Sally. She ain't no spy. But she sure knows what's going on. Don't you,

Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements

of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find

them, I don't even know what they do!" Twilight answered.

Meanwhile, Connor tried to tiptoe upstairs to avoid a premature confrontation. Alas, fate had

other plans. Halfway to freedom, he lost his balance and applied extra pressure to the step,

producing this sound: Creeeaaak. Everypony looked in his direction, with awkward silence and

wide eyes.

"What is that?!" Rainbow asked Twilight with a face like this o_O, referring toah

you guys are

smart enough to figure it out.

"He's called aum..."

"A human." he mumbled shyly.

"Wow, he can talk! I thought he was just a neat pet." Pinkie said.

'Pet. [Sigh] At least I'm neat.' Connor thought to himself.

"Is HE a spy, then?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm not a spy, I'm just a kid! I don't even know why I'm here!" Connor responded for Twilight.

"Will everypony be quiet?! I need to find out about the elements of harmony and all this yelling is

really distracting!" Twilight shouted over the confrontation.

"The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." Pinkie said, looking at particular book on a

particular shelf.

"How did you find that?!" Twilight asked with amazement.

"It was under "E"!" Pinkie answered in a singsong

voice.

"Oh. There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter,

Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known

location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in

what is now"

* * *

"The Everfree Forest!" everyone finished.

They all looked into the forest with fear for a moment.

"Whee! Let's go!" Pinkie said enthusiastically.

"Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own." Twilight insisted

"No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone.

We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple." Applejack said.

"Especially if there's candy apples in there. What? Those things are good." Pinkie said

unbelievable randomness.

Twilight sighed, hoping to finally be alone. They all began their trek inside.

* * *

The six ponies and one human were walking at a cautious pace through the dark Everfree.

Pinkie and Rarity were starting to warm up to the strange biped among the group, while Rainbow

kept a more suspicious eye on him. Applejack was sort of on the fence, and Fluttershy was shy,

what else.

"So you are who those clothes were for. I thought they were a little big for that baby dragon. Do

they feel alright, dear?" Rarity asked.

"They're really comfy, thank you. I wish I could pay for it myself, though." Connor replied.

"Oh don't worry, that was a welcoming gift." Rarity assured.

"Ah, ok." Connor breathed a sigh of relief. He already owed Twilight for taking him in, he didn't

need her paying for his clothes.

"Hey, what's your name anyway?" Pinkie asked.

"Connor."

"How long have you been here? Is it like where you live? What's your favorite"

"Pinkie, you really must give him some time to answer." Rarity told her.

"Well, I've only been here less than a day." Connor answered.

"Does anypony else know about you? [Gasp] Do you have any friends here?" Pinkie asked

worriedly.

"Uh, not really. I kinda just asked Twilight to take me with her in a bag and get me some clothes.

We didn't exactly get off on the right foot." Connor said, giving the nutshell version.

They all kept walking for a few more minutes in silence.

"So, none of you have been in here before?" Twilight asked.

"Ugh, Heavens no! Just look at it it's

dreadful." Rarity responded.

"And it ain't natural. Folk say it don't work the same as Equestria." Applejack added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Twilight questioned.

"Nopony knows. You know why?" Rainbow said trying to spook them.

"Rainbow, quit it." Applejack told her.

"'cause every pony who's ever come in, has never come OUT." Rainbow said while creeping up

to Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy. She emphasized the last part with a small jump.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them shook and tilted as a strange dark bluepurple

mist flew by.

They all screamed in surprise, but most were grabbed by Rainbow and Fluttershy who flew them

down to safety. Unfortunately, Twilight and Connor weren't. Connor scolded himself for not

remembering this would happen, and tried to regain his footing before he built up too much

momentum. He just couldn't stop himself, and flew head first down the chasm.

'Oh my god! I could actually DIE right now! Grab on to something, come on!'

He flailed around desperately for anything that could save him. His right hand felt a root coming

out of the side, and it closed like a flytrap. In his haste, he neglected to reposition his body, and

twisted his arm with an audible pop as he kept himself suspended. He shouted in pain, and

switched arms as fast as he could. He was panting from exhaustion and shock, plus his

dominant arm was out of commission. Twilight and the others were far away from where he

was, which foiled his attempts at calling to them for help.

Nopony was available anyway, as they were too busy helping Twilight. She was now hanging

over the ledge, and Applejack was holding on to her, but they both knew Aj wouldn't be able to

pull Twilight back up.

"Applejack! What do I do?" Twilight said as she hung over the edge .

Applejack looked up for a second, then back at Twilight.

"Let go."

"Are you crazy?" Twilight said.

"No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe." Aj assured.

"That's not true!" Twi argued.

"Now listen here. What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe." Applejack

said in a very reassuring voice.

Twilight hesitated for a moment, and let go of Applejack's hooves. She screamed as she fell for

a few moments, until she was caught by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. They fell for a bit, but

regained their composure.

"Sorry girls. I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two." Fluttershy said as they

lowered Twilight slowly.

Rarity and Pinkie had already made their way down the cliffside. Applejack came down last by

hopping on some rock ledges. Pinkie Pie looked around and said:

"Hey, where'd Connor go?"

They all looked around for a second, until they heard for off cries for help.

"[Gasp] Over there!" Rarity said as she pointed to a falling speck in the distance.

"Ugh, I'll get 'im" Rainbow said as she sped off to intercept.

* * *

"HELP! 'Crap! Why the hell couldn't I hold on to that damned branch?! I'm f***ed!'" Connor kept

swearing to himself as he fell.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Rainbow hooked her legs under his arms. His right one was so

damaged it slid right out, but thanks to his reflexes, Connor grabbed on to her hoof with the other

hand. Rainbow used her free hoof to get a better hold on his arm.

"[Sigh] Thank you. That was close..." Connor said as he looked down.

His feet were only a few feet from the ground.

"Yeah, let's just get back to the others." Rainbow said before letting go.

Connor needed to use his hand to avoid falling face first on the ground, but otherwise landed fine.

The two began walking/flying back to the others.

'Great, saved twice within 24 hours. Why don't you try being a help instead of a hinderance you

twit.' Connor scolded himself. 'I get the feeling Rainbow doesn't like me at all, too.'

* * *

"Here he is. Safe and sound." Rainbow said as she and Connor walked up to them.

"Well, I wouldn't say sound..." Connor said as he held up his dislocated arm.

"Oh dear, is it supposed to turn around like that?" Rarity asked.

"Turn around? What[

urp]" Connor used his free hand to cover his mouth as he took a good look

at his arm, and saw that his hand was facing the exact opposite direction of where it should have

been. "I think I'm gonna be sick." he said with his hand still over his mouth.

"Let me have a look." Applejack said as she walked over to him.

She examined his arm with one hoof for a second, and POP! She forcefully jammed the joint into

the socket with both hooves. It hurt like hell, but compared to the discomfort of dislocation, it was

heaven.

"Ah!- Uh, wow. That feels a lot better." Connor said after his initial surprise wore off.

"Well don't use it much. It'll be a might sore for a few weeks." Aj warned.

"Come on you two! Everypony else is moving on!" Pinkie said as she sprung up between the

two.

The three started catching up to the others.

"How did you know how to do that?" Connor asked, pretty sure Aj had no knoledge of human

anatomy.

"It happens back at the farm a lot. Kicking trees all day can do that to ya' if you're not careful.

"Aren't you gonna untwist it? Or do you like it like that?" Pinkie asked.

Connor's heart sank a little as he realized he'd need to remedy that. He took hold of his arm for a

second, and wrenched it back into place hastily with a disgusting crack. He doubled over while

holding his amateurly repaired arm.

"Ack, augh! Maybe I should have done it slower..." Connor said through clenched teeth before

swearing under his breath.

"You okay?" Aj asked.

"Yeplet'sgo." Connor said in a single breath as he started catching up.

He began walking towards the others quickly while holding his arm. Pinkie and Aj looked at each

other, shrugged and walked to the others. Meanwhile, a little ways ahead of the group, the

strange mist sped towards a large lion shaped creature, which let out a bestial roar.

* * *

"And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, whoosh... Me and Fluttershy loopdeloop

around and

WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time." Rainbow narrated as she did a barrel roll over

Twilight.

"Yes, Rainbow, I was there, and I'm very grateful, but we gotta[

gasp] A manticore!"

In front of the group was a winged lion with a scorpion's tail, with two large pointed teeth showing

from it's underbite. It let out a camera shaking roar.

"We've gotta get past him!" Twilight exclaimed.

Everypony other than Fluttershy ran to fight the manticore off. It pounced and took a swipe at

Rarity, but she ducked under it and bucked it away.

"Take that, you ruffian!" she said before it roared in her face, Pinkiefying her mane.

"My hair! Woop"

Rarity fled as she realized it was still right in front of her.

"Wait." Fluttershy said quietly as Rarity and the manticore ran past her.

"YEEHAW!

Get along, little doggie." Aj had jumped on the creature's back, riding as if it were a

bull.

"Wait." Fluttershy said again at pretty much the same volume.

The manticore had bucked her off.

"Whoa! All yours, partner." Applejack said to Rainbow Dash as she flew past.

"I'm on it." Rainbow said with a little salute as she sped towards the hybrid.

"Wait!" Fluttershy protested a bit louder.

Rainbow tried to disorient the manticore by spinning around it at high speed, but it countered by

swiping at her with it's tail, sending her sailing back to the group.

"Rainbow!" Twilight exclaimed.

Rainbow landed in front of them and had trouble getting back up.

"HEY!"

The manticore tured around to get bonked on the nose with a rock. It shook it's head a bit and

saw Connor in a ready stance. It pounced at him, mouth ready to bite, but he dodged fairly easily.

He'd always had quick reflexes. The manticore turned around and swiped with it's claws, but

Connor's luck and skill still held.

"Come on, let's help him!" Twilight said as she and the others ran to assist, minus Fluttershy.

"WAIT!" Fluttershy jumped in front of them.

They all looked at her in surprise, including Connor and the manticore. Fluttershy walked up to

the beast as if were an ordinary housecat and nuzzled it's paw, which it turned over to reveal a

dark purple thorn stuck inside.

"Shhh... It's okay. Oh, you poor, poor little baby." she cooed.

"...Little?" Rainbow remarked.

"Now this might hurt for just a second." Fluttershy said to the manticore in a sweet voice before

pulling the foreign object out.

The manticore let out a quick roar in Fluttershy's face.

"Fluttershy!" everyone yelled.

They were surprised to see the manticore start licking Fluttershy's hair while purring.

"[giggles] Aw you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are." she said as it

messed up her mane with it's tongue.

This allowed the girls and boy to get past. Twilight held up for Fluttershy once the manticore was

done showing it's gratitude.

"How did you know about the thorn?" Twilight asked Fluttershy, who had, well, her hair looked

KINDA weird.

"I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." she replied.

This left Twilight smiling a bit at the thought. She left to catch up with the others, leaving only

Connor, since the manticore had left. He waited until they were a bit ahead of him, and took a

look at his injured arm. It now had a couple of parallel red lines running down the length, with a

few branching streaks of blood letting gravity guide them down. He sighed and fixed his sleeve to

hide it. He may have had catlike

reflexes, but he couldn't beat this kitty.

[Sigh] 'What strike is this again?'

Two for the arm I think, but you hang in there kiddo!

The thorn spun around until it took the form of the mist from which it was made, and sped off to

make a new trap.

* * *

"I gotta admit, that was some pretty gutsy dodging." Rainbow said to Connor as everyone walked

or flew along.

"Thanks." Connor said with a nervous chuckle as he continued to conceal his freshly wounded

arm.

"I don't think I've seen anyone beat a cat to the draw quite like that. Then again, I've never seen

anyone quite like you before." Aj added.

"Eugh. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck." Rarity complained.

Your wish is granted! The moon lowered far enough so that there was hardly any illumination in

the forest. Thank you for playing Twisted Metal!

"Well, I didn't mean that literally."

"That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it." Twilight said.

Everybody was bumping into each other because of the lack of light.

"Oh wait, I think I stepped in somethin'." Aj said as she lifted her hoof out of a patch of mud.

Fluttershy screamed in fear.

"It's just mud. Ahh!" Applejack noticed a menacing looking tree with a face right in front of her.

Connor also stopped in front of one, his corneas less than a few inches from the sharp wooden

teeth. He probably should have closed them for safety, but he just widened them in surprise.

Everypony screamed in fear. Everypony except Pinkie, who was actually laughing at the trees.

"[laughter] Bleh. Ooo!" Pinkie made some faces at the trees while giving each one a funny noise.

"Pinkie, what are you doing?! Run!" Twilight said.

"Oh girls, don't you see?

_When I was a little filly and the sun was going down..._" Pinkie had begun

singing from a tune out of nowhere.

"Tell me she's not..."

"

_The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown..._" Pinkie sung while upside

down somehow.

"She is."

"

_I'd hide under my pillow_

From what I thought I saw

But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way To deal with fears at all

."

"Then what is?" Rainbow asked.

"

_She said: "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall_

Learn to face your fears

You'll see that they can't hurt you

Just laugh to make them disappear. Ha! Ha! Ha!

"

The faces she laughed at vanished. This caused the girls to gasp.

"

_So, giggle at the ghostly,_

Guffaw at the grossly,

Crack up at the creepy,

Whoop it up with the weepy,

Chortle at the kooky,

Snortle at the spooky

And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can

scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you

wanna... hahahaha... heh...

Laaaaaaaauuugh!

"

The girls fell on the ground laughing. All the faces were gone, and another obstacle was

overcome. Even Connor was giggling a bit, for some reason.

* * *

Everyone walked out of that leg of the woods, still laughing. Until they came across a raging river.

Pinkie was in the lead, so she stopped and everyone looked past her from the same spot,

making the multiple head illusion.

"How are we gonna cross this?" she asked.

They all heard some crying in the distance and decided to investigate. They pulled back some

bushes to reveal the source: a river serpent.

"What a world, what a world." he cried.

"Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud

of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off, and now I

look simply horrid." he explained as he fell back into the water, splashing everyone.

Connor couldn't get the thought of Mung Daal out of his head.

"Oh, give me a break." Rainbow said under her breath.

"That's what all the fuss is about?" Applejack asked.

"Why, of course it is. How can you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him. Such lovely

luminescent scales." Rarity complimented.

"[sniffs] I know."

"And your expertly coiffed mane." she added.

"Oh, I know, I know."

"Your fabulous manicure."

"[gasp] It's so true!" the serpent was amazed somepony actually understood him.

"All ruined without your beautiful mustache."

"It's true, I'm hideous!"

"I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected." Rarity said.

She ripped off one of the serpent's scales.

"[yelp] What did you do that for?"

Rarity held up the sharp scale with her mouth, obviously planning something.

"Rarity, what are you"

SLICE! The serpent nearly fainted, because he saw Rarity slice off her own tail. She then used

her unicorn magic to attach it to the serpent's mustache as a replacement.

"Ohhohohoho!

My mustache. How wonderful."

"You look smashing." Rarity complimented.

"Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail..." Twilight said, looking at at Rarity's MUCH shorter tail.

"I guess the vertebrae is shorter for some ponies." Connor said to himself, thinking about

Applejack's various lasso tricks.

"Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back." Rarity replied,

looking on the bright side.

"So would the mustache." Rainbow mumbled.

"[gasp] We can cross now. Let's go. Ah!" Twilight said before being lifted on the serpent's body.

"Allow me." he said.

The rest of the group got a lift on his back as well. As Connor reached terra firma again, he took

another look at his jacked up arm. His hand obviously did not make a good tourniquet, as there

was now blood dripping through his fingers. He lifted his hand for a second to see if it looked as

bad as it felt. With all the blood smeared around, it was hard to tell where the actual gashes

were. The mere look of it made him lightheaded.

'It always gets worse with cat scratches... [sigh] I can't keep ignoring it, I need serious help.'

Connor's remaining pride was diminishing.

* * *

"There it is, the ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony. We made it." the crumbling structure

said to hold the artifacts was now in sight.

"Twilight, wait for us." Applejack called.

"We're almost there. Whoa!" Twilight had nearly fallen off a broken bridge before Rainbow Dash

caught her again.

"What's with you and falling off cliffs today?"

"[sighs] Now what?" Pinkie said

"Duh." Rainbow motioned to her wings.

"Oh yeah."

Rainbow flew down to grab the dettached end with her mouth and landed on the other side.

"Rainbow..." came an ominous voice in the distance.

"Who's there?"

"Rainbow..." it said again

"I ain't scared of you! Show yourself!" Rainbow demanded.

Three dark ponies in equally dark outfits came out of the mist.

"We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria." one said.

"Who?" Rainbow asked.

"Why, you, of course."

"Really?! I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would

ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, ever." she told them.

"No, Rainbow Dash. We want you to join us, The Shadowbolts. We're the greatest aerial team in

the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a

captain. The most magnificent"

"Yep." Rainbow agreed before they finished.

"Swiftest"

"Yes."

"Bravest flyer in all the land."

"Yes, [chuckle] it's all true." Rainbow said.

"We need... you."

"WOOHOO! Sign me up. Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal."

"No! It's them or us." the dark pony said.

"Rainbow, what's taking so long? Oh no. Rainbow! Don't listen to them." Twilight warned,

realizing the ponies were merely evil conjurations.

"Well?" they pushed.

Rainbow hesitated.

"You... Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no." she said to them.

At this she continued fixing the bridge, and the apparitions disappeared. Once it was steady,

everyone walked to the other side.

"See? I'd never leave my friends hangin'." Rainbow said as they walked by.

* * *

"Whoa. Come on, Twilight. Isn't this what you've been waitin' for?" Applejack said as they

entered the ruins.

"The Elements of Harmony, we've found them." Twilight said.

There was a structure in the center of the room that held several stone spheres with with

geometric shapes carved into them.

"Careful, careful!" Twilight said as Rainbow and Fluttershy lifted them down.

"One, two, three, four... There's only five!"

"Where's the sixth?"

"The book said: when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed."

Twilight explained.

"What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" Aj asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen."

"Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate." Applejack led the other ponies outside.

Connor, however, stayed. It was a rather inopportune time, he realized, but for some reason, he

only wanted Twilight to help him with his injury.

"Hey you! Out here where we can see you!" Rainbow said from the doorway.

"Justgive

me a second." Connor called back.

Rainbow groaned and sped inside to push Connor out in an animated fashion, feet dragging and

all.

"Hey!" Connor objected.

"Okay, what's your deal?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"What were you planning on doing in there anyway?"

"I needed to ask her something..."

"Sure you were. Then what are you hiding up your sleeve?" Rainbow accused.

"Oh... Well"

"Did you plan on hurting her?"

"What?!" Connor was freezing up from these judgemental accusations. He didn't handle being

antagonized well. Not one bit.

"Alright now, take it easy you two. Now, you wanna show us what's up your sleeve?" Applejack

asked, playing the good cop.

"... It's pretty ugly." Connor warned before slowly lifting up his sleeve, finally swallowing his pride.

"Aah!" Twilight yelped from inside before he could finish.

"Twilight!" everyone exclaimed as they ran back inside.

They saw the stones spinning in a dark purple tornado.

"The Elements!" Twilight said to herself before jumping into the magic storm.

As soon as she did, the tornado dissappeared, with Twilight and the elements still in it. Everyone

looked around in confusion, calling out to Twilight to find out where she went.

"Twilight, where are you?" Applejack called.

"Look!" Rarity pointed to a tower a little ways off that gave off a flash through the windows.

"Come on!" Applejack led everyone out of the current building to assist Twilight.

Meanwhile, Twilight appeared in the tower in a puff of dark smoke. She coughed a bit before she

gasped at the sight of Nightmare Moon, who was laughing evilly.

"Hmph!" Twilight pounded the ground with her hoof, signaling she was about to charge.

"You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" Nightmare mocked.

Twilight started running while charging magic to her horn. Nightmare also charged, ready to ram

Twilight into submission. Just before they collided, Twilight teleported right next to the elements,

much to Nightmare's surprise.

"Just one spark. Come on, come on." Twilight had restarted her spell.

Nightmare turned to mist and flew back to the elements to try to stop Twilight. She had just

reformed into an alicorn when Twilight sent a spark from her horn to the stones, knocking her

back with a yelp.

"No, no!" Nightmare exclaimed as she saw electricity surging through the idols.

This did not last, however, and now it was Twilight's turn to be surprised.

"But... where's the sixth Element?!" she said in disbelief.

Nightmare Moon laughed as she raised her forelegs, and smashed them down with such force

the elements shattered like mere toothpicks. Twilight watched in horror as the shards fell.

"You little foal! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun!

The night will last forever!"

Twilight had lost hope for the future of Equestria. She closed her eyes and lowered her head in

defeat, until she heard the group coming up the stairs, saying they were here and whatnot.

"You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because

the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here." Twilight said to Nightmare as they

entered the room.

"What?"

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty!" one pile

of shards started floating towards Applejack, and began to orbit around her.

"Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... kindness!"

the same thing happened to Fluttershy, which frightened her at first.

"Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of...

laughter!" Pinkie got some shards of her own.

"Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of...

generosity!" Rarity got her own shards.

"And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents

the spirit of... loyalty!" Twilight finished as the last of the shards spun around the rainbow maned

pegasus.

"The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us."

Seeing this in the flesh certainly made Connor feel insignificant, even more so than before.

"You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!" Nightmare pointed out.

"But it did! A different kind of spark." Twilight responded, turning to look at the others.

"I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared

about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all are...my friends!" Twilight

turned back around to finish the fight.

"You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in

the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic!" there was a blinding

light, then a new, intact orb appeared over Twilight's head.

Nightmare Moon had to shield her eyes with her wings, while Connor could only look away for

protection, on account of his arm cradling it's unusable twin. The shards formed around each

pony to form a necklace, while Twilight's orb morphed into a tiara. All six floated in midair

with

closed eyes. A large rainbow shot out from the formation. It was now spinning around Nightmare

like a tornado.

"NOOO! Nooo!" Nightmare knew she had been defeated.

The last thing she saw was Twilight opening her eyes to reveal two blinding white lights.

* * *

Connor slowly eased his eyes back to where the action happened, and saw the six ponies on the

ground moaning and groaning. He walked over to them to help them up. Pinkie was closest, and

she was upsidedown.

It took a lot to keep himself from huggling her from the cuteness but he

managed.

"Thank you! [yelp] Your arm, when did it get all red and icky?" Pinkie asked with concern.

"Oh, well, I kinda got scratched by that manticore. I didn't want to show anyone 'cause I didn't

want to slow us down." Connor said, trying not to look embarrassed. Trying VERY hard.

"Ugh, my head." Rainbow said as she got up, rubbing her head.

"Everypony okay?" Applejack asked.

"Connor's not! His arm got"

"Nope! Nope, I'm fine." Connor interrupted with a bad poker face.

"Come on, let's see it." Aj said.

Connor sighed his own defeat, and removed his hand from his scratch quickly like the ineffective

bandaid

it was.

"Shoot, why didn't you show us earlier sugarcube?"

"Because I feel like I haven't been any help. I hate being so..." Connor was now starting to get

one of his dreaded anxiety attacks. Basically he turned into Fluttershy. Wait a minute,

sugarcube?

"That doesn't mean you gotta hide anything from us. We're your friends." Aj assured.

"... But, you don't even know me." Connor said, a bit confuzzled.

"I know Twilight trusts you, and you took a swipe from that manticore just to help us! I can tell

you're a good kid."

Well that was the owner scratching the dog's belly. Connor smiled at what Applejack said.

"Plus you're so much fun! I'd love to hear some more stories about you, and you need to teach

me some of those games you talked about." Pinkie added, going back to when Connor, Rarity

and her will all talking to each other in the Everfree.

This gave Connor his confidence back, and turned on his optimism mode.

"Now let's get a better look at that arm." Applejack pushed.

He lifted it for an examination gladly, not feeling the same embarrassment anymore.

"Oh, thank goodness." Rarity said as she noticed her tail had regenerated.

"Why Rarity, it's so lovely." Fluttershy complimented.

"I know! I'll never part with it again." Rarity played with her tail by shaking her rear.

I can't believe I actually typed that.

"No. Your necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark." Fluttershy pointed out.

"What? Ooh. So does yours." Rarity said after looking at her necklace.

Fluttershy gasped as she noticed her necklace.

"Hey they're right! Look at mine! Look at mine!" Pinkie was distracted from Aj and Connor as she

jumped up and down in excitement.

"Aw yeah." Rainbow noticed her own necklace is well.

"Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent

the elements of friendship." Applejack said as she shifted her focus from Connor's injury.

"Indeed you do."

Everyone gasped. Princess Celestia was in the tower with them. Everyone bowed in respect,

besides Twilight who ran to her mentor.

"Princess Celestia!"

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it."

"But... you told me it was all an old pony tale."

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare

Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not

unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well. Princess

Luna!" the princess of the sun looked to the transformed alicorn where Nightmare was.

This blue pony looked up and gasped.

"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind

us. We were meant to rule together, little sister."

"Sister?" everypony exclaimed.

"Will you accept my friendship?"

Everyone looked in anticipation; Pinkie leaned in too far and fell down with a little yelp. If it wasn't

such a tense moment, Connor probably would've squeezed her like a teddy bear. Princess Luna

looked down for a moment, then went to embrace her sister.

"I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!" she said.

"I've missed you, too." Princess Celestia said with a sniff.

Pinkie broke down crying because of the touching scene. Huggles imminent.

"Hey, you know what this calls for?" she asked, stopping her sobs just like that.

* * *

"A party!"

Back in Ponyville, there was music, confetti, balloons, ponies cheering, all that fun stuff.

Princess Celestia now had her turn to learn about transdimensional

traveler, as she was

walking alongside him and Twilight into the town.

"Well, you certainly seem like a charming young colt." the princess said. Connor always was a

ladies man. "I hope your arm isn't giving you trouble."

"Not too much. So, um, do you think you could help me find a way back home?" Connor asked a

sort of pitiful mixture of hope and humility.

"I'm afraid I don't know. Nothing like this has ever happened before, but I'll do what I can. There

might something of use in the archives, but between my duties and the sheer amount of books

there are in a single wing, it could take a while to find." she replied.

Connor wasn't the most optimistic person, but he retained his hope. He thought he would be a bit

happier about being in Equestria, but he just missed his family. All he could do was hope, trust

the princess, and make the best of his situation.

As they entered the town, a few pegasi put a wreath of flowers around Luna and Connor to show

them they were not feared or resented. Twilight didn't seem to be in a festive mood.

"Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can

return to your studies in Canterlot?" Princess Celestia asked.

"That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them."

Twilight explained.

The princess smiled for a moment, and made this decree for all to hear:

"Spike, take a note, please. I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle

shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship.

She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville. And until further notice,

Connor the Human shall be in her care as a citizen of Equestria."

Everypony cheered for their new residents.

"Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before." Twilight said.

"Connor the Human, citizen of Equestria. Got a nice ring to it." Connor joked. He found having a

surname that was the name of his species was funny and exciting.

Everyone was now having a great time. Despite what had happened to him, and what had yet to

happen, Connor just felt happy. However, there were still a few things that needed some closure.

He walked over to Twilight to ask a quick question.

"Hey Twilight, mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Twi responded.

"Yesterday, back in Canterlot, why did you help me? I was a stranger in your house. You had no

reason to trust me."

"Hmm, I guess you just seemed so harmless and innocent." Twilight answered with a chuckle.

Welp, that was the only answer he needed. He sure did enjoy being harmless and innocent. It's

one of the things he really prided himself on. He smiled at the answer, then remembered the last

thing on his agenda.

"So um, do you think you could help me with this?" Connor asked sheepishly as he looked to his

arm, which had stopped bleeding, but was still open and prone to infection.

"Sure, let's take you to the hospital. I'm no expert on that kind of thing." the lavender mare

answered lightheartedly.

They both excused themselves from the party to get Connor's arm fixed up nice and proper. He

made not have been in his comfort zone, but it made him happy he had someone to take care of

him in this world. What a wuss, right? Let the good times now roll.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited cause I'm excited I've never been so excited, well, except for

the time that I went [gasp] but I mean really"

Pinkie said as the camera zoomed out.

**There! Geez these take longer than I wish they would. I know this story isn't original and**

**many of you say it's just not good, but I don't care. Some of you added this story to their**

**favorites/alerts or gave it a thumbs up. And as long as that continues, I will keep pushing**

**strong. Thank you to those who have given this HiE selfinsert**

**a chance, I know I'm not**

**the best writer. If anyone were willing to preread I would gladly let them, I crave**

**improvement. Okay, guess I'll see you in Ep. 3.**


	4. The Ticket Master

**Alright, we've reached the meat of it. I WILL use the advice given to me to create a**

**better reading experience for you guys. I'm still gonna stick to my master plan so don't**

**try to micro manage this. I appreciate your feedback though. Thank you. It will REALLY**

**start to change further into the episode, so be patient.**

**The Ticket Master**

Applejack, Twilight, Spike and Connor were walking along the edge of Sweet Apple Acres with

baskets of apples in tow as Spike tossed out every one he deemed unfit.

"No. Nope. Nope"

he said as he threw away each one.

Connor was catching them all in his basket, while his right arm hung to the side. It would still take

a couple more days to heal.

"Don't you think that's a bit wasteful?" he asked as he continued catching the discarded apples.

"Not really." Spike answered before going right back to sorting.

"Well there's nothing wrong with them, they're perfectly fine." Connor said as he took one of the

apples and took a bite out of it.

His eyes shot open in surprise as a worm popped out of his lips. He grabbed onto it and dropped

it to the ground.

"Blegh!"

"And that's why I'm looking for the best." Spike said smugly.

Connor copied him in a mocking tone to himself.

"Thank you kindly, you guys, for helping me out. I bet Big McIntosh I could get all these Golden

Delicious in the barn by lunchtime. If I win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of

granny's girdles." Applejack said.

"No problem at all, Applejack. I'm glad the goal is lunchtime. All this hard work is making me

hungry." Twilight responded.

"I know, right?" Spike said as he tossed another apple on Twilight's head.

She gave him a dissapproving look.

"Puhleez,

Spike, you've been lounging on my back all morning while we worked." Twilight said.

"Exactly. You two are taking so long, I missed snacktime."

Spike responded.

"Um, two? What about me, I'm the one who's picking up after every apple you toss!" Connor

said.

"Those apples have worms in them, remember?"

"Oh come on, there's no way these all have worms in them. Watch." Connor took a bite out of

another apple.

He chewed it for a moment, then swallowed.

"Ha, see? No wouggggghhh..." Connor saw a rather plump worm make its way out of a hole in

the apple.

He dropped it instantly, his mouth still agape. He then slowly laid the basket he was holding on

the ground, and resumed walking.

"Worms want 'em, they can have 'em." he said.

Twilight's stomach made an audible rumble.

"Eh, I guess we better get some food." she said sheepishly.

"Nope. Worm." Connor shuddered. "Aha!"

Spike pulled out a tasty, TASTY looking apple that

was practically glowing.

"Oh Spike, that looks delicious." Twilight said before Spike ate the whole thing in one bite.

"Spike." Twilight scolded.

"What?" he asked.

He then belched out a rolled up letter.

"It's a letter from Princess Celestia." Twilight said.

Spike cleared his throat. "Hear ye, hear ye. Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of

Equestria, is pleased to announce The Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital

city of Canterlot, on the 21st day of, eh, yadda yadda yadda, cordially extends an invitation to

Twilight Sparkle plus one guest." Spike recited.

"The Grand Galloping Gala!" Applejack and Twilight said excitedly.

The two mares were acting all giddy while Spike had an unamused look, and Connor felt kinda

awkward. Spike even made a gagging gesture before recieving the two tickets.

"Look, two tickets." he said as he held them out.

"Wow, great! I've never been to the gala. Have you, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"No, and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want any of that girly frilly froufrou

nonsense." Spike

replied, making a little gesture with his claw.

Connor figured he keep up appearances by feigning ignorance. Just for fun.

"Okay, um, what is this you're talking about?"

"Oh, right. You're still new here. The Grand Galloping Gala is a royal ball that's held every year at

the Canterlot castle." Twilight explained.

"Ah, that sounds nice."

"Nice? It's a heap good more than just nice. I'd love to go. Land sakes, if I had an apple stand set

up, ponies would be chowin' our tasty vittles till the cows came home. Do you have any idea how

much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? Why, with all that money, we could do a

heap of fixin' up 'round here. We could replace that saggy old roof, and Big McIntosh could

replace that saggy old plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy old hip. Why, I'd give my

left hind leg to go to that gala." Applejack said, seeing what could happen with her mind.

"Oh, well in that case, would you like to"

Twilight started.

"Whoa!" Rainbow Dash made a grand entrance with a crash. "Are we talking about The Grand

Galloping Gala?" she asked.

"Rainbow Dash, you told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples. What were you busy

doing, spyin'?" Aj questioned.

"No, I was busy napping, and I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket?" Rainbow

went up to Twilight flying upsidedown.

"Yeah, but"

"YES! This is so awesome. The Wonderbolts perform at The Grand Galloping Gala every year. I

can see it now. Everyone would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on The Wonderbolts, but

then in would fly Rainbow Dash! I would draw their attention with my Super Speed Strut. Then, I

would mesmerize 'em with my Fantastic Filly Flash. And for my grand finale, The Buccaneer

Blaze! The ponies would go wild! The Wonderbolts would insist that my signature moves be

incorporated into their routine, and then welcome me as their newest member. Don't you see,

Twilight? This could be my one chance to show 'em my stuff. You gotta take me!" Rainbow said

before being dragged by the tail.

"Hold on just one pony pickin' minute here." Applejack spit out Rainbow's tail. "I asked for that

ticket first."

"So? That doesn't mean you own it." RD responded.

"Oh, yeah? Well I challenge you to a hoofwrestle.

Winner gets the ticket." Applejack challenged.

They both put their hooves on a stump, and tried knocking each other's hooves down.

"Girls, these are my tickets, I'll decide who gets it, thank you very much. Whoever has the best

reason to go should get the ticket, don't you think?" Twi interrupted.

"Drummin' up business for the farm?"

"A chance to audition for The Wonderbolts?"

"Money t' fix granny's hip."

"Living the dream."

"Oh my, those were all pretty good reasons, aren't they?" Twilight's stomach rumbled again. She

chuckled. "Listen to that, I am starving. I don't know about you, but I can't make important

decisions on an empty stomach, so I'll, uh, think about it over lunch and get back to you two,

okay?" she said before she, Spike, and Connor walked off to get food.

"Okay." Applejack and Rainbow said begrudgingly before continuing their match.

* * *

"So, who you gonna give the ticket to, Twilight?" Spike asked while riding on her back.

"I don't know Spike, but I really can't think straight when I'm hungry, so where should we eat?"

"Someplace that has something a primate like me can eat please." Connor remarked.

As the trio walked by Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie shot out of the door without explanation, crashing

into them. The tickets Spike was holding gently floated onto Pinkie's nose.

"Gah! Bats! Bats on my face! Help! Wait, these aren't..." she took a moment to calm down.

"Tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala?! It's the most amazing incredible tremendous superfun

wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria! I've always always always wanted to

go!"

She began singing to another tune that appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me

Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me

Hip hip hooray

Its the best place for me

for Pinkie.

With decorations like streamers and fairylights

and pinwheels and piñatas and pincushions.

With goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sunbeams

and sarsaparilla.

And I get to play my favoriteest

of favorite fantabulous games like pin the tail on the pony!

Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me

Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me

'Cause it's the most galariffic superlyterrific

gala ever in the whole galaxy

Wheee!"

"Oh thank you Twilight, it's the most wonderfulest

gift ever." Pinkie said.

"Um, actually"

Twilight tried to explain before Rarity made her entrance.

"Are these what I think they are?" she asked.

"Uh"

Twilight started.

"Yes, yes, yes! Twilight's taking me to The Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot." Pinkie said.

"The gala? I design ensembles for the gala every year, but I've never had the opportunity to

attend. Oh, the society, the culture, the glamor! It's where I truly belong, and where I'm destined

to meet him." Rarity said in a dreamy state.

"Him! ...Who?" Pinkie asked.

"Him. I would stroll through the gala, and everyone would wonder, 'Who is that mysterious

mare?' They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville. Why, I

would cause such a sensation that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia

herself, and the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance that she would introduce

me to him, her nephew: the most handsome, eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot. Our eyes

would meet, our hearts would melt. Our courtship would be magnificent. He would ask for my

hoof in marriage, and of course I would say, 'Yes!' We would have a royal wedding, befitting a

princess, which is," Rarity giggled a bit "what I would become upon marrying him, the stallion of

my dreams." she finished her fantasy.

"Twilight, I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she can... party, and prevent me

from meeting my true love. How could you?" she finished with a little harumph.

All of a sudden, Angel, Fluttershy's pet rabbit, whizzed by Spike and snatched the tickets out of

his claws.

"Hey!" he shouted out.

Angel presented them to her owner, who was a few yards or so away.

"Angel, these are perfect." she said when she saw the two pieces of paper.

"Uh, listen guys, I haven't decided who to give the extra ticket to." Twilight told them all.

"You haven't?" Rarity and Pinkie asked.

"Um, excuse me, Twilight. I would just like to ask, I mean, if it would be alright, if you haven't

given it to someone else"

Fluttershy tried to ask Twilight for the ticket.

"You? You want to go to the gala?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, no. I mean, yes, or, actually, kind of. You see, it's not so much The Grand Galloping Gala as

it is the wondrous private gated garden that surrounds the dance. The flowers are said to be the

most beautiful and fragrant in all of Equestria. For the night of the gala, and that night alone,

would they all be in bloom... and that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna. There's

loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum, and buzzards that

can really buzz. Whiteblue

jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays and pink flamingos!"

Fluttershy finished her fantasy.

"Gee, Fluttershy, it sounds... beautiful?" Twilight replied.

"Wait just a minute." Rainbow Dash found the group.

"Rainbow Dash, were you following me?" Twilight asked.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, maybe. Look, it doesn't matter. I couldn't risk a goodyfourshoes

like

you giving that ticket away to just anybody." Rainbow explained.

"Wait just another minute." said Applejack as she ran into the scene.

"Applejack, were you following me too?" Twi asked Aj.

"No. I was followin' this one to make sure she didn't try any funny business. Still trying to take

mah ticket." Applejack said.

"Your ticket?" Rainbow responded.

"But Twilight's taking me." Pinkie objected.

All five ponies started arguing.

Connor sighed in exasperation. One little, "perk", his syndrome came with was sensory

defensiveness. All you need to know about that is that he doesn't like commotion.

"Okay, everyone stop with the shouting please!" he said with his hands over his ears.

"And then I said, 'Oatmeal, are you craz'

oh." Pinkie stopped talking when veryone looked at her

funny.

"Girls, there's no use in arguing." Twilight said.

"But Twilight"

Rarity protested.

"Eh! This is my decision, and I'm gonna make it on my own, and I certainly can't think straight

with all this noise..." Twilight's stomach rumbled again. "Not to mention hunger. Now go on,

shoo."

The ponies all went away grumbling.

"And don't worry, I'll figure this out... somehow."

* * *

Twilight, Spike and Connor were sitting at a resteraunt. Twilight sighed as she picked up a flower

from the vase at their table and picked off the petals in a lovemelovemenot

fashion.

"What am I gonna do? All five of my best friends have really good reasons to go to the gala.

Applejack, or Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy, Rarity... Oh, who should go with me?" her

stomach rumbled and she licked up the fallen petals with her head on the table.

"Have you made your decision?" said a waiter who had just arrived where they were sitting.

"I CAN'T DECIDE!" Twilight shouted.

"Twilight, he just wants to take your order." Spike ponted out.

"Oh. I would love a daffodil and daisy sandwich." Twilight said to the waiter.

"Do you have any rubies? No? Okay. I'll have the hay fries, extra crispy." Spike said.

"I'll just have some bread and butter, please." Connor placed his simple order.

"What do you think, boys?" Twilight asked.

"I think we have to try another restaurant. I mean, I like grass just fine, but would it hurt anybody

to offer some gemstones?" Spike replied.

"I mean about the gala and the ticket and who I should take." Twilight corrected.

"Oh. You're still on that?"

"Spike, listen. How do I choose? And when I do choose, will the other four be mad at me? I

mean, I could give up my ticket and give away two, but that would still leave three disappointed

ponies. What if I"

Twilight's thoughts were interrupted by their waiter.

"Ah, your food." he said as he gave them their food.

"Oh thank you. This looks so good. I'm sure everything will be much clearer once I eat." Twilight

said.

"I can't believe I'm back to eating butter bread. I feel like a kid again." Connor remarked.

Twilight was about to take a bite out of her sandwich until she noticed several ponies galloping

into the resteraunt.

"Em, madam? Are you going to eat your food in ze rain?" the waiter asked from inside.

"It's not raining." Twilight said before noticing the three were surrounded by rainy weather and

fleeing ponies. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Hi there best friend forever I've ever ever had. Enjoying the sunny weather?" came Rainbow's

voice from above.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?" Twilight asked as she looked up to see Rainbow in a hole

in the clouds.

"Whaddya you mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on, so I

thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep her dry so she could dine in peace, that's all."

Rainbow Dash said innocently.

"Rainbow, you're not trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing me extra

special favors, are you?" Twilight said.

"Me? No no no, of course not." Rainbow replied.

"Uhhuh."

"Seriously, I'd do it for any pony." She looked around at all the ponies running for cover. "Heh heh,

eh."

"Rainbow, I am not comfortable accepting unwanted favors, so I'd appreciate it if you close up

that rain cloud right now." Twilight said in a scolding way.

"Ugh, fine." Rainbow closed up the clouds like a zipper.

"That's better." Twilight and her sandwich were soaked by rain. She groaned.

"Twilight, it's raining." Rarity said from behind, holding an umbrella with her magic.

"No, really?" Twilight said sarcastically.

"Come with me before you catch a cold." Rarity grabbed Twilight and yanked her back to the

boutique.

"This oughtta be fun." Connor said as he got up to join them, Spike following suit.

* * *

As Twilight entered the boutique, she shook herself dry, drenching Rarity in the process.

"Heh heh, oops, sorry." Twilight apologized.

"Oh no, it's quite alright. After all, we are... the best of friends, are we not? And you know what

the best of friends do?" Rarity asked.

"Uh..."

"Makeovers!"

Rarity took Twilight behind one of those foldable walls you dress yourself behind and got to work.

"Ugh, Rarity, ow, this really isn't fixing it. I mean, thank you but, ooh, that's too tight." Twilight tried

to protest throughout.

"There. Oh, you're simply darling." Rarity put Twilight in front of a mirror.

"Uh, yeah, it is kinda pretty, isn't it?" Twilight said as she admired the look.

"And you. Oh Spike, I have a dandy little outfit for the dashing gent." Rarity took Spike behind the

wall as well.

"Dah,

ow, oh, hey, wow, watch it, whoa!" Spike could be heard from behind the wall as he was

outfitted against his will.

The wall was removed to reveal Spike in a getup

that he obviously found embarrassing. Twilight

giggled at how her little assistant appeared.

"Oh, Spike."

"Now you just need a hat." Rarity said.

"Ugh, I told you, I don't want any part of this girly gala gunk, see you back at the library." Spike

proceeded to rush out of the building, leaving the outfit behind.

Connor cleared his throat. "I'm just gonna go with him, you know so he doesn't get lost." He

didn't want to stick around to see if Rarity had something in store for him.

"He knows the way." Twilight pointed out.

"Uh, well... my arm's getting kinda sore too. Need to rest up. Bye." Connor was out the door in a

second. He REALLY didn't want any funny outfits for Twilight to giggle at.

"Oh, who needs them anyway. This is all about you, and how fabulous you'll look at The Grand

Galloping Gala." Rarity said.

"Wait, The Grand"

"And oh, my goodness, what a coincidence. I happen to have an ensemble of my own that

matches yours to a T. We would be the belles of the ball, you and I. Everyone would be

clamoring for our attention. All eyes would be on us, and then everyone would finally know, the

most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria is Rarity the unicorn.

Ah," Rarity laughed nervously "and Twilight Sparkle, of course."

"I see what's going on. You're just buttering me up so I give you the extra ticket. Well it's not

gonna work. You're going to have to wait for my decision just like everyone else. Now, if you'll

excuse me, I've been trying all day just to get some lunch." Twilight said as she took off her outfit

and left the boutique.

"Did somepony say lunch?" Applejack said from behind a cart filled with treats in front of the

purple mare.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I got apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisps, apple crumblers, and

apple Brown Betty. Uh, the dessert, not my auntie. What do you say there, best friend?" Aj

asked.

Twilight's rumbling stomach gave a response.

"Is that a yes?"

"No. No. I don't know who I'm giving the ticket to, and all these favors aren't making it any easier

to decide. In fact, I'm less sure now than I was this morning. Ugh!" Twilight said in frustration

before running off.

"So, that's a maybe?"

* * *

"Ugh, I never thought being showered with favors would be so aggravating." Twilight said to

herself as she opened the door to the library.

What she saw was Fluttershy and her animal friends cleaning the place up as Fluttershy humed

a familiar tune.

"Fluttershy, not you too?"

"Oh, well, hello Twilight. I hope you don't mind, but we're all doing a little spring cleaning for you."

Fluttershy said.

"It's summer." Twilight pointed out.

"Oh, well, better late than never, right? It was Angel's idea." Fluttershy pointed to Angel, who was

making a salad.

"You're not doing this for the ticket, are you?" Twilight asked.

"Oh no, I'm doing this because you're my very best friend. Right Angel?" Angel gave Fluttershy

an are you serious look. "Oh, yes, we are just doing this for the ticket."

"No, no, no! Well, this was all very nice of you and Angel, but I'm not accepting any extra favors

until I've made my final decision, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." As soon as Twilight

opened the door, a bunch of ponies picked her up and yelled SURPRISE! along with some

trumpets.

"Twilight is my bestest friend Whoopie, whoopie!" Pinkie sang as the ponies threw Twilight in the

air.

"Pinkie..." Twilight tried to get her attention.

"She's the cutest, smartest, all around best pony, pony!" Well said.

"Pinkie." Twilight was not swayed.

"I bet if I throw a superduper

fun party, party!" Pinkie continued.

"Pinkie!" Twi tried upping the volume.

"She'll give her extra ticket to the Gala to me!"

"PIIINKIIIE!" Twilight's yelling stopped the song and the ponies throwing her.

Unfortunately, Twilight was still in the air, and she landed with a thunk.

The window above them opened to reveal Connor, journal in hand.

"I thought I heard something. Let me guess, you all want that extra ticket?" he said to the small

crowd below.

"Wait, what ticket? What gala?" one pony asked.

"Uh oh." Connor said to himself before heading downstairs and throwing the journal on his

recently bought bed. Courtesy of Twilight.

He saw all the animals tidying the place up, which made him freak out a bit. Nevertheless, he

made his way outside along with Spike to assist Twilight in her predicament. He opened the door

just as Pinkie finished explaining about the ticket.

"The Grand Galloping Gala?" the ponies shouted in unison.

They then surrounded the three while offering compliments and favors in the hopes of getting the

ticket for themselves.

"What are we gonna do?" Spike asked worriedly as they backed away from the horde.

"We're... gonna... run!" Twilight answered as they made their escape.

It was an interesting experience for Connor, to say the least. He could practically hear the

comical music as the trio was chased throughout the town. They ran for what seemed like

hours, until they were finally cornered in an alley.

As the mass of ponies closed in on the three, Twilight cast a teleportation spell. She and Spike

found themselves back in the library.

"Ugh, warn me next time you're gonna do that." Spike said, slightly burned and very dizzy.

"I didn't even know it was gonna happen. Now quick, lock the doors." Twilight ordered.

She and Spike proceeded to turn off all lights in the house, along with locking the doors and

windows. When they finished, they sat down back to back and breathed a sigh of false relief.

They then made the same realization.

"Where's Connor?"

* * *

Connor's eyes readjusted to the light level after the teleportation spell. When they were

completely readjusted, he saw the two tickets gently floating down in front of him. He snatched

them out of their descent. Then he noticed the crowd of ponies who were trying to figure out

what happened.

'What the...' he thought to himself for a split second.

He then made a dash through the confused crowd while he had the chance. By then they had

figured out he had the tickets, and gave chase.

'What just happened?! Why didn't I get teleported? Why do I have the tickets?' he thought

frantically as he tried his hardest to evade the mob of ponies on his tail.

Unfortunately, in a running contest, he couldn't even outlast a human his age, let alone a bunch

of ponies BUILT to run. He had to think fast in order to keep the tickets safe.

'Okay, okay, how am I gonna get outta this...' He noticed some houses he ran by had some

vines growing on the sides. 'That's it!'

He quickly put the tickets between his teeth and jumped onto the side of nearby house, and held

on to the vines with his ever so handy, never failing, HANDS. With a burst of adrenaline, he

powered himself to the roof before anypony could grab his leg. It was a close call, considering

his arm was still healing.

When he reached the top, he took the tickets out of his mouth and breathed a sigh of relief

before panting heavily. He looked down at the mass of ponies left on the ground. Most were

dissappointed because they lacked the ability to replicate his climbing technique.

The rest, however, readied their wings to continue the chase.

Connor gulped. 'Dang it.'

He resumed running in an instant. Unfortunately, the building he was on wasn't long or wide, he

would have to jump off soon. As he reached the edge, he gauged how far it would be to the next

roof.

In the heat of the moment, he decided to go for it. Something inside him just told him not to let

anypony get the tickets, or else something bad would happen. As his foot reached the edge, he

bended his knees and leapt, keeping as much momentum has he could. He was close to the

next house, but there was just not enough speed to get him all the way.

Time slowed down as he fell. He tried reaching out with his free hand to grab the ledge, but it

was futile. Then, like an angel sent from heaven, a pony on a lower balcony opened a window to

let in some air. It was right in his trajectory, and he knew he needed to get this right, or it was

gonna HURT.

He brought his legs closer to his body, and ducked his head as far as he could. When his legs

felt solid ground, he rolled to prevent harm from falling. The pony living there was a bit shocked to

have the resident transdimensional

being burst into her house, to say the least.

Connor got up and started panting, and turned to face her. "Sorry about that. Gotta go." He then

ran downstairs to leave.

Meanwhile, the pegasi that were following him were looking around the alley below, assuming he

fell all the way. One went up to the open window and noticed the still shocked pony inside.

"Hey, have you seen the human go anywhere?" she asked. Connor hadn't gotten the chance to

introduce himself to everyone yet.

"Hhhe

went down there." the other pony answered shakily.

At this point, Connor had already acquired a decent headstart. However he knew that running

from these ponies was useless. It was time to employ his area of expertise: stealth. Taking a

page out of the Assassin's Creed book, he ran to a nearby hay cart and jumped in.

By now, everypony was at the entrance of the house, including unicorns and earth ponies. They

tried looking around, but the boy was not in sight. At that point, they all went their seperate ways

to look for him.

For the time being, he was safe. He eased his head out of the hay and took a look around at the

ponies trotting off to look for him. There was a piece of hay in his mouth that he quietly spat out

before getting out of the cart an roadie running to a nearby bush.

He checked to make sure he still was holding the tickets, which he was. 'Okay, I need a plan.

How do I get to the library from here?' He then took a moment to notice how dark it had become

since this whole business started, which only reminded him how tired he was.

'Alright, I CAN NOT get spotted. I'll never be able to outrun 'em. Crap, where's the library?' He

then squinted his eyes and found the one tree in town with windows.

'There. Alright Connor, take a deep breath, and think this through.' There were myriad alleyways

he could navigate to get close to the library, but he had to find a way to actually get inside without

being noticed, since it was out in the open.

He crouch walked along the bushes until he made it to the first alley. From there, he made a

beeline to the library, sticking to the shadows. Whenever he was near a window with somepony

making dinner or something, he'd keep extra careful.

Finally, he reached an opening where the library was only a few yards ahead of him. He hid

behind a nearby trashcan, and got the gears in his head moving.

'Let's see, is there anypony around?' He peeked his head out and did a thorough but discreet

search. There was only one pony out and nearby that he had to past, who was clearly still

looking for those tickets.

'Looks like it's Jason Brody time.'

Connor picked up a nearby rock and chucked far enough over the pony's head for her not to

notice, but let it land close enough for her to hear its thunk.

As she turned around to investigate, Connor silently made the final stretch for the front door. He

turned the knob, but to no avail.

"

_Crap!_" Connor swore to himself.

At this point, the nearby pony had lost interest in his distraction and had continued her patrol,

which made Connor beat a hasty retreat to the side of the tree.

* * *

Inside, the ponies had resolved their ticket problem, or at least part of it.

"So you're saying that Connor's out there right now, with both tickets, and half of Ponyville is

probably hunting him down?" Rainbow Dash clarified after hearing Twilight's story.

"If they haven't already caught him, that is." Twilight pointed out.

They were all silent until they heard the doorknob jiggle a bit.

"

_Do you think that's him?_" Aj whispered.

"

_Maybe..._" Twilight whispered back.

Fluttershy was by the window when she heard a thumping noise behind her.

"Eep!"

"What- Oh!

It's him!" Twilight saw Connor's head pop into view out the window.

She quickly opened it to let him in. He happily did so, panting slightly.

"I made it! I can't believe I actually made it. Precious cargo intact." he said proudly, holding up the

tickets.

"The tickets! Thank goodness, we thought they were gone for sure!" Twilight said as she

levitated the tickets out of his hand.

"So, have you figured out who's gonna get the extra one?" Connor asked, wondering how much

he missed.

"You could say that. Spike, take down a note." Spike got out a quill and parchment. "Dear

Princess Celestia, I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but

when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you

feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to The

Grand Galloping Gala."

"What?!" Everypony said in unison.

"If my friends can't all go, I don't wanna go either." Twi explained

"Twilight, you don't have to do that." Applejack said.

"Nope. I've made up my mind. Spike, you can send the letter now." Twilight insisted.

Spike did as he was told and sent the letter and the tickets back.

"Now you won't get to go to the gala either." Fluttershy said.

"It's okay girls. I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me, so I would

rather not go at all." Twilight reassured.

This prompted a group hug between the six mares.

"Hgh... hgh... urk... urk..." Spike started making some sounds like he was actually going to throw

up.

"Well wallop my withers, Spike. Isn't that just like a boy? Can't handle the least bit of sentiment."

Applejack said to him disapprovingly.

He then belched out a scroll.

"Whoa Nelly!"

"A letter from the princess? That was fast." Twilight said.

"'My faithful student Twilight, Why didn't you just say so in the first place?' Six tickets to The

Grand Galloping Gala." Spike said as he held out the enclosed tickets

"Now we can all go."

"Allow us to treat you to dinner." Rarity suggested.

"What a great way to apologize." Rainbow said.

"And to celebrate. Come on everyone, the cupcakes are on me." Pinkie led the way out.

Twilight gave each pony including herself one ticket as they headed out to celebrate. Spike tried

to take the last, but it was given to Applejack.

"How come I don't get a ticket to the gala? Hurk!" Spike belched out two more tickets. "'And one

for Spike and Connor.'" he tossed one ticket behind his shoulder for Connor to snatch and ran off

giggling in happiness.

Aj noticed his giddiness and chuckled.

"I mean, gross, I have to go too?" Spike acted.

At the entrance, Connor looked at his ticket.

'Wow, she gave me a ticket... Since when did I do something to deserve this' he thought to

himself.

"Come on Mr. Slowpoke! CUPCAKES!" Pinkie said as she zipped back to him at an unreal

speed.

She then zoomed to Sugarcube Corner to get everyone their treats.

"Right, coming."

* * *

Late into the night, Connor opened one eye in his bed to make sure Twilight and Spike were

asleep. It seemed that they were, so he slowly rose his body and rested his feet on the wooden

floor. There was a slight creak, but it didn't cause a stir.

He reached under his pillow to retrieve his journal. 'Hello there.' He went downstairs and lit a

candle to continue the day's entry.

"

_Day 5_

It seems that episode three is here. I could tell as soon as Applejack dropped by to ask if we

could help pick apples. I had a pretty nasty experience, well, TWO nasty experiences, involving

worms. Maybe I'll just stick to sweets for a while. So far, things have been going exactly the

same as in the show. Twilight got some tickets and everyone wants them. Spike and I ran back

here to the library after we reached(

Later)

Well, it's night now. Everypony is asleep, so I thought I'd finish up. Anyway, I've got quite the

interesting development. I won't bore you with the details this time. After Twilight, Spike and I

were cornered by that mob of ponies who wanted the extra ticket, she performed her

teleportation spell. But here's the catch: it didn't work on me OR the tickets. This shows that

somehow, my mere presence is affecting the outcome of the show. Luckily, I was able to escape

the crowd and get the tickets back safely. But now I'm left with the question of what would happen

if I was caught. For some reason, I've got this ominous feeling I don't want to find out. Well I

guess that's it 'til next week.

P.s. The princess got me a ticket to the gala. Heaven knows why.

"


End file.
